winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
One to One
''' One to One '''is a song from Season 5 released in two parts. The second part was first heard in a video called "Spring is Winx". The first part was heard at the end of the twenty third episode of season five. Near the end of the eleventh episode of the sixth season, most of the second part was played as background music in a Gardenia costume party. One to One was originally written by Riven for Musa and the music was played by Riven (guitar), Helia (keyboard), Timmy (guitar), Sky (guitar) and Roy (drums). No official complete song has been released for the French and English versions, but the lyrics and full song can be put together as both part were also released in French and English. Lyrics |-|English= I can hear your song Like a secret story I can hear your heart You don't have to worry Girl you're not alone You make it through 'Cause you know, you know That I play for you I never thought That I needed to be rescued Singing by myself How did my voice find you? Now you're here, it's weird I know that my song Was meant for two I've tried to hide it everyday 'Cause deep inside I've been so afraid But all you have to do Is say my name, it melts away So let's sing One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony, ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody, dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free I'm dancing to the groove It's the burning fire Can you feel the feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on Is this my song? You believed in who I am 'Cause you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" 'cause One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony, ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody, dy I know I belong with you Your music sets me free Well tonight belong To me and to you Baby One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony, ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody, dy I know I belong with you (Your music sets me free) One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony, ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody, dy. |-|Broken Dream= I'm dancing to the groove It's the burning fire Can you feel the feelin' It never stops It goes on and on and on It's singing all alone and on and on Is this my song? You believed in who I am 'Cause you are my best friend You got the best of me I shout, I scream, I sing I sing: "Thank you" 'cause One to one, it's the sweetest music Drum one beat and we'll never lose it Stronger side by side Yeah we're better in harmony, ny It's you and me only One to one, singing through the static Feels so right, we're like automatic Walls are coming down To the sound of our melody, dy I know I belong with you |-|French= J'entends ta chanson Comme une histoire secrète Et j'entends ton coeur Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes Tu n'es pas toute seule Tu réussiras Tu le sais très bien Je ferai tout pour toi Je n'ai pas cru qu'un jour On devrait me sauver Mais comment ma voix A-t-elle pu te trouver? Te voilà, je crois Que ma chanson Était pour toi et moi Et je n'écoutais pas mon coeur Au fond de moi j'avais bien trop peur Mais si tu cries mon nom À pleine voix, ma peur s'en va Nous resterons Face à face, notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie, nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face, notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie, die On est du même univers Ta musique me libère Je danse sans fin C'est comme une brûlure Cette sensation qui m'enflamme Elle dure encore Et encore, encore Je chante plus fort, plus fort Plus fort notre chanson Tu as cru en moi aussi Tu es ma plus grande amie Je te donne le meilleur Je crie, je chante de tout mon coeur Oh bébé Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie, nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie On est du même univers Ta musique me libère La musique est là Pour toi et pour moi Bébé Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie, nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie, die On est du même univers Face à face notre musique balance Le premier temps nous donnera la cadence Bien plus fort ensemble Oui, on est bien mieux en harmonie, nie Toi et moi c'est écrit Face à face notre chanson avance Sans soucis c'est comme une évidence Tous les murs s'effondrent Lorsque j'chante notre mélodie, die |-|Italian= Quando Canti tu arrivi dritta el cuore Mi lasci senza fiato senza parole Oggi sono qui per dirti che io clisaro per te Fidati di me Io canto la mia rabbia la mia passione Sei dentro oggi noi nota ogni emozione Ed é chiaro che se siamo insieme una ragione c'e Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme la nostra canzone perche La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa andare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Ancora canto il alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai Se penso quando strada quante paure Per stare insieme a te mio testardo amore Oggni sono qui per dirti che mi fidero di te Io il ritmo e tu la melodia E sempre accanto mi troverai E canteremo ancora insieme la nostra canzone perche La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Ancora canto il alto noi Per non lasciarsi mai E volo un po piu in alto Con te Con te, baby! La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) La Musica ci fa andare oltre La Musica ci fa stare insieme Mi fa vivere volare un po piu in alto insieme a te (te) Alziamo il volume! La Musica ci fa respirare Viaggera ogni oltre confine Canta insieme a me e tuto il mondo cantera con noi (noi) Videos *Video - Winx Club season 5 One To One! Full CD Song! ENGLISH ᴴᴰ | Winx Club Wiki | Fandom powered by Wikia Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Songs Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Songs Category:Musa Category:Riven Category:Specialists Category:Sky Category:Helia Category:Timmy Category:Roy Category:Couples Category:Songs Category:Nickelodeon